Confetti
by katdvs
Summary: Dr. Riley Matthews is on a mission to start the new year off right, and leave behind the memory of her cheating fiancé with the help of Dr. Lucas Friar.


_**Author Note: This is a sexy times fanfic. If you do not like the sexy times you are not obligated to read it. I received the prompt from a** **post** **on tumblr.**_

 **Confetti**

Riley threw the dress on the bed, cringing, sure it wasn't going to look good on her, but her best friend Maya had insisted it was _the_ dress to wear to the club tonight for the New Year's Eve extravaganza. She understood that her best friend was just trying to help her get back out into the dating scene after her relationship with her college sweetheart got caught cheating on her two days before the wedding.

If she let herself think about it, the image of her friend Sarah down on her knees with her fiancés between her lips, his head tilted back as he moaned with pleasure.

What really pissed Riley off about the whole thing was anytime she tried to go down on him, he would say, "Babe, you're a good girl not a slut." So later when she confronted him about it all, he tried to throw it in her face that she never did it. Maybe he expected her to drop to her knees and worship him like he had the greatest cock in the entire city of New York—thing is he didn't.

Riley had better, but she'd convinced herself that she loved her ex, that they were going to have a great little life together. At least she wasn't out any money for the wedding, no her shark of an attorney mother made sure of that. Charlie Gardner would be paying for a wedding he never got to have all because he wanted a sloppy blow job, two days before it was scheduled to happen.

She grabbed her towel and went to the bathroom to shower, deciding that tonight was a good night to try and get some good cock. She wasn't one who normally went to pick up guys, she didn't bring men how to fuck and kick out in the morning. She turned the water spray on hot, hung her towel over the bar before shedding the yoga pants and sports bra she'd been wearing around the house.

When she stepped into the shower she could feel the steam practically drape over her body before she stood under the spray, letting the water rain down on her body. She stood there for a moment, just breathing in the moist air before she leaned against the shower wall, grabbing a bar of soap and rubbing it between her hands to build up a lather.

As she soaped up her body, she sucked in a breath, trying to remember the last time she'd been touched, the last time she'd felt a body pressing her against the wall, the last time her body had felt the excitement of a man's touch.

It had been too long, far too long she decided as her hands ran over her breasts, barely teasing her nipples and her mind flashed to a fantasy of big, strong hands massaging her breasts, suckling her hungrily.

She dropped a hand between her legs, steadying himself against the wall as her fingers circled over her clit, she bit her lip as she felt the sparks of pleasure ripple through her body.

She could already feel the creamy wet heat building before she slipped the tip of her finger inside, feeling her body begging for more. Oh, how she wished she had more, she craved it, needed it, fuck she knew what her mission was for the night as she had the small ripple of relief sweep through her body.

She brought her finger to her lips, gently sucking on it, pretending it was someone else finger, wondering if she would taste differently when mixed with the taste of their skin.

Riley tried to ignore the tears, how was this her life? Having to bring herself to orgasm in the shower. Shouldn't someone be pressing her back against the wall, lifting her legs, and thrusting into her as if being inside of her, as deep as possible was the greatest thing ever?

Not that Charlie had ever done that for her. Sure, that guy she hooked up with her summer in Europe really enjoyed pinning her against the wall, and the guy she lost her virginity to while working at a summer camp in Arizona loved to thrust in deep and hard, leaving her breathless when she came. But Charlie, he liked Riley on her back, legs spread and to be as done as quickly as possible, even if she hadn't climaxed.

She stood under the spray, breathing in the moist air some more, plotting how to start the New Year in the best tone for the new change she needed.

Quickly she washed her hair, trying to ignore the fantasy to have hungry lips on her neck. If the night went the way she wanted it to, she'd have someone devouring her entire body soon. Her toes curled at the anticipation.

She turned the water off, wrapping her body in a towel before twisting one around her hair. When she got back to the bedroom she looked at the dress again, Maya might think the skin tight black dress was what Riley should wear for the night, but she knew it wasn't. Going back to the closet she dug to the back, pulling out a gold sequined dress, knowing that it would make her look _wow_ the way it would hug her body.

This was the dress that was going to help her bring the New Year in with a bang.

* * *

Lucas walked around his bedroom, a towel wrapped low on his hips as he looked for his phone, hearing it chime every so often.

He knew exactly who was texting him. Fuck she probably wasn't texting him, but sending him what she considered sexy pictures. He'd told her several times already he had no interest in fucking her, he had no interest in having her blow him.

He found the phone under his jacket, and exactly as he suspected, the artist he'd met a couple of nights before had sent him more pictures. He'd told her already she wasn't his type, why could this Maya chick not get it? She had been all up in his face, going ha-hurr or something like that as some way to make fun of the fact he'd grown up in Texas.

His idiot friend Zay had given her his number, and now he had a collection of dirty pictures he didn't want, from a woman who he couldn't even imagine letting her go down on him.

Not that he wasn't horny, his cock was itching to find the perfect, wet, hot, tight pussy. A woman who could make him hard in the right places and soft in the others.

He dropped the towel, picked up his phone, deleting all the pictures from the blonde before pulling up his favorite porn site. He scanned the most recent videos uploaded before making a quick search for brunette solo shower.

He watched for a few minutes, not touching himself before he couldn't help but need to run his palm over his hardening cock. He tried holding back his moans as he watched her pour liquid soap over her breasts.

He closed his eyes, thinking about the brunette he would see at the bakery every morning. She always had the sweetest smile, the brightest brown eyes that lately he'd noticed a sadness in, and he couldn't help but yearn to take that away.

He jerked himself harder as he thought about what it would feel like to run his hand up her thigh, to explore her wet, hot, core.

He moaned, wondering if she would drop to her knees, hungrily swallow his cock or if she would tightly work him with her fingers the way he was doing himself now. Would she let him bend her forward, spread herself so he could go as deep as possible, harder and deeper than she could ever anticipate.

He could imagine her throaty moan of pleasure just before he would pull out, releasing on her body.

For now, his legs were covered in his own seed, his hand cramped slightly as he stretched it out. Sure, it could be easy to find a pussy to pound, a throat to swallow him, but what was the fun of that.

He took the edge of his towel wiping himself off before closing the laptop, even though the video was still playing.

The night was young, and he had to get dressed so he could go to a loud club, drink too much whiskey and beer, and maybe make out with some girl at midnight.

* * *

Maya pouted as she drank her sex on the beach and looked over at Riley, "Why are you wearing that? I picked out the best black dress for you, and you don't wear it."

Riley threw her curled hair over her shoulder, "I plan on having fun tonight. I'm done mourning a shitty relationship with Charlie. I plan to ring in the new year the right way."

"And what way is that?" She used the straw to stir her drink, she couldn't believe that hot guy she'd met at the art show didn't want to hook up with her, not have a little fun together.

Riley took a sip of her champagne cosmopolitan, a smirk crossing over her lips, "That's for me to know."

Maya took her phone, taking a selfie of herself ignoring Riley for the moment before she sent it off. "Did you say something?"

"Never mind, who are you sending this to?"

"Hot guy I met at an art show last week, I'm trying to lure him into my bed." Maya slipped her phone back into her purse.

Riley leaned against the bar, looking around, wondering if her friend really couldn't figure out the guy didn't want her, all while trying to scope out the men, none of them fit her fantasy. She took another sip of her drink, thinking about her fantasy from earlier in the shower, only now realizing that she'd been thinking about this guy she saw most mornings in the bakery. Maybe if she didn't find someone tonight she would go after that guy.

"You looking for someone?" Maya scanned the club filling with people.

"Just seeing what's available tonight."

"Who are you?"

"A woman who doesn't want the last man she had sex with to be Charlie Gardner." Riley took a final sip of her drink.

* * *

"Oh Dr. Friar, I am so glad I caught you."

Lucas sighed as he finished locking his front door, great his neighbor, the last person he wanted to talk to tonight. "Mr. Matthews, what can I do for you?"

The older man had a friendly smile as he put an arm around the younger man, "Listen it's a New Year, and I know you've been single for a while. You're a good kid, Dr. Friar, and my daughter she could use a good man."

"You know what Mr. Matthews, I'll have coffee with her tomorrow at 4, down in the bakery if this will make you happy." He knew this was the only way to get this man off his back, he'd been harassing him about this for the last four of five months.

Cory clapped his hands together with a smile, "Wonderful I will let her know, you two would be a perfect match."

Lucas hit the elevator button, "Wasn't she engaged?"

"Creep cheated on her, which if you do, Topanga, my wife, can make your life a living hell. Gardner had to pay off the wedding, and the apartment my daughter lives in."

He felt his eyes widen, "Wow, well it's um, just coffee so please don't go after what little savings I have Mr. Matthews."

A smile crossed over Cory's face, "Oh, don't worry I know we won't have to do that, like I said you're a good man."

The elevator doors opened and Lucas stepped on, "I'll talk to you tomorrow Mr. Matthews, Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year Dr. Friar" Cory stepped back watching as the doors closed, knowing deep down that he was doing the right thing for his daughter. She needed to get on with her life and forget about that creep Charlie, and Lucas well he needed a good woman, this going out at night partying wasn't really him. Cory could tell he was more the hang out and watch Netflix type.

* * *

Riley looked in the mirror of the ladies' room, adjusting her lipstick and then making sure the top of her dress wasn't revealing what she didn't want exposed. She checked her phone seeing a text from her father.

 _You've got a date tomorrow for coffee, 4 pm at the bakery._

Great just what she needed, her father setting her up with this random guy that was in his building. All she knew was that her mother thought this guy was adorable, and his father thought he was a good man. She sent him a text back that just said fine, it was the only way to get him to shut up about this, and she had a feeling neighbor guy felt the same way.

She fluffed her hair and took one last look before she walked out of the ladies' room, she hadn't seen Maya since she'd found some guy to buy her drinks.

Riley moved through the maze of tables and people, freezing when her eyes landed on Charlie, his arms wrapped around Sarah as she ground her ass against him on the dance floor. Her stomach dropped, she wasn't ready to see him, them, happy together, not tonight when she was ready to cast him aside.

Quickly her eyes moved around the room just as she felt Charlie's gaze burning on her she crossed the room, forcing a smile to cross her lips when she saw him…the guy from the bakery, the guy from her fantasy. She walked straight over to him, "Are you with someone?"

He stopped bringing the bottle of beer to his lips, he couldn't believe it, it was her. "Just a friend, I lost him a while ago, why?"

Riley licked her lips before she basically launched herself at him, her arms wrapping around him as her lips pressed on his, melting in a way she'd never experienced before.

He held her close, cradling her, trying to keep from falling over, not that he would mind having her on top of him, hadn't he just been fantasizing about her less than an hour ago? This was the best kiss he'd ever been part of, he didn't want it to end, but he could already feel her sliding down his body, and he could feel his body reacting to her.

She didn't want to stop, if this was how he kissed he could fuck her here in the club in front of everyone if it felt this good. She pulled back, just enough to see how green his eyes were, "Sorry, my ex is flaunting the girl he cheated on me with, and well I looked for the hottest guy I could see and that was you."

He smiled, "He must be insane to have cheated on you." He stopped himself, if he kept talking he would tell her that he'd be her willing love slave for life if given the chance.

Riley blushed, "Thank you for thinking so."

"I'm Lucas" he whispered into her ear, feeling her body shiver.

"Riley" she had read about reactions like this in dozens upon dozens of books but feeling this buzz of energy flowing from him to her and vice versa was unexpected.

Lucas noticed someone watching them and he pulled Riley over to an empty booth, and onto his lap not caring that she might possibly feel what she was doing to him. "We're being watched."

"Of course." She sighed taking the beer from his hand and taking a swig, watching him smirk. "What?"

"Most girls I've met would be too afraid of drinking a beer." He nuzzled her neck, "Your ex is coming over."

Riley arched her chest in reaction to his touch, this couldn't be real, was she still in the shower fantasizing?

"Riley, who's this?"

Reality crashing down, but Riley felt Lucas' hand at the hem of her skirt which was high, barely covering her thighs. "Shouldn't Sarah be blowing you somewhere Charlie?"

Charlie rolled his eyes, "Come on, what are you doing? Trying to show you're a slut in an attempt to get me back?"

Riley let out a hearty laugh, "Oh yes, I want your below average cock back." She rolled her eyes, "I've had the best orgasms in my life thanks to Lucas, so why would I want your cheating prick back?"

Charlie leaned in, "Please, you knew I'd be here, this is all a show. It's really sad Riley, I don't want some vanilla bitch like you."

Before Riley could reply she felt Lucas slide her off his lap and into the booth before he stood up, standing a good half a foot taller than Charlie.

"I think you need to apologize to my girlfriend."

Charlie scoffed, "Who the fuck _are_ you?"

"Lucas Friar, Riley's boyfriend." Lucas looked down at this guy, wondering what Riley had seen in him, "Now I've got a few options for you, you can apologize to Riley and go back to dancing with the whore you cheated on her with, or you can not apologize and get out of this club and stay out of her life forever."

Charlie looked at Riley, "What you found a tough guy huh?"

"No Charlie, I found an actual man."

"You're such a bitch."

Riley leaned on the table, her cleavage on display in a way she knew Charlie had always enjoyed, "No Charlie, you're the bitch."

Lucas looked at her feeling a surprising sense of pride, "Babe you ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah" She grabbed a confetti popper from the table, "Just one thing." She looked at Charlie, "You were the worst sex I ever had and I am so thankful that you are not the man who will be bringing me to climax as the New Year hits."

"Yeah right, like this guy can make you cum, you're a cold fish." Charlie taunted as Riley pulled the string on the popper and confetti flew in the air.

Lucas picked Riley up, throwing her over his shoulder, "Okay honey, let's get you home." He looked over to Charlie, "Your girlfriend is making out with some blonde girl. I think you're jerking it tonight."

Riley giggled as they moved over the dance floor to the coat check where he finally set her down, "Thanks for that."

"No problem, I am always willing to help a lady in distress, especially one as beautiful as you Miss. Riley."

"Well thank you again Mr. Lucas, you sure got his panties in a twist."

"His panties aren't the ones I care about." The words slipped from him and just as he was about to apologize he saw the smirk on Riley's face. "So, what are you going to do now?"

Riley bit her lip as her fingers walked up his chest, "I was hoping that I could do you."

He grabbed her hand, "How close is your place?"

"Three blocks away, barely. Yours?"

"Eight blocks away."

"So, my place." She pulled out her ticket and handed it to the clerk as Lucas pulled his own one out.

Once they had their coats on and were outside in the twenty-degree weather Lucas pulled her close to him, "I see you every morning in the bakery, I've never had the nerve to introduce myself to you."

Her finger tips traced his jawline, her eyes watching the way he moved into her touch, "I've seen you to. Maybe a little nervous to introduce myself."

"Well" he took her hand, kissing her fingers one by one, "You certainly got over that tonight."

"I guess I did." She sucked in the frigid air when she looked into his eyes, "We should get some champagne, or whatever we can find."

"Then let's go."

Riley felt his hand wrap around hers as they moved down the street, stopping in the corner liquor store finding only a small bottle of pink Moscato before getting to her building.

Once in the elevator their lips met for a slow needy kiss. Riley opened her mouth feeling his tongue slip in, massaging hers. She moaned into his mouth at the slow movements, wondering if he would be this slow and teasing in other places just as the elevator dinged before the doors opened on her floor.

She guided him to her door, feeling his body against hers as she unlocked it, slipping in the apartment she hit the lights so they didn't trip, but still they fell onto the couch, Lucas on top of Riley, and she couldn't recall a time when the weight of a man on her felt so exhilarating.

Riley let the bottle of Moscato drop to the carpeted floor as she felt his hand slide over the back of her leg as she wrapped it around his waist, pressing him into her. They shed their jackets quickly, starting clusters of garments on the floor.

Lucas moved his lips along her jawline, her neck, before capturing her earlobe between his teeth gently, finding himself more aroused by this woman than he'd ever known was possible as he heard her moan in pleasure. He wanted to hear that sound a million more times before he died.

He pulled her up with him, pulling her onto his lap as he sat up, kissing her neck. Something about this woman was unlike any he'd ever even thought about being near before.

Riley pulled away from Lucas, standing up and taking a few steps back from him, running a hand through her hair, biting her full red lip as she watched the way he watched her. "I think some confetti fell down my dress. Mind getting it out?"

He was on his feet quickly, one step was all it took to close the gap between them, his hands on her hips as he turned her around, "Gladly." His voice husky as his fingers pulled the zipper of her dress down. His fingers sliding forward, under the fabric, to her breasts as his lips tasted the back of her neck.

Lucas felt her arch her body as he teased her nipples for a moment before he ran his hands to her back before pushing the dress off her body, creating a puddle around her feet, "I don't see any confetti, you sure you had some in your dress?"

"No, I just wanted you to take my dress off."

"All you have to do is ask." He let his hands run over her body, he could feel her body shiver at his touch.

She didn't say anything instead taking his hand and guiding it between her leg. His fingers feeling the heat and wetness through her lace panties.

"I should get these off you." He kissed her shoulder.

Riley felt her eyes flutter, "Please, touch me all over."

He moved in front of her, sitting down on the couch, pulling her in front of him, his hands running up the back of her legs before his fingers curled over the edge. His lips mapped kisses over her thighs before he backed up pulling the panties down slowly.

They were around her ankles as she teetered in her high heels as his fingers feathered up her legs. Finding easy access to explore her core.

He bit his lip as he touched her, explored her, his finger slipping just barely inside before he pulled out to circle her clit slowly, building the speed and pace as he watched her react, the way she held back a moan, the way she gripped his shoulders, the way she opened herself up to his touch.

He wasn't ready for her to cum yet, no he wanted her to wait, he wanted himself to wait. He wanted to bring her to the edge, and then back down several times as he slipped his finger in her, motioning for her to come hither as she fell forward. Her dark curls cascading over him as he dropped his hand from inside of her, grabbing her hips and pulling her onto his lap as he kissed her.

She'd been so close, so on edge. But the minute his lips pulled her in, she didn't care as she tugged at the buttons of his shirt, needing to feel his skin, needing to find out if he was even close to what she'd imagined.

Her finger tips felt his hard chest as her lips travelled down, and she pushed the shirt from his body. When she pulled away to get a look at him she could see he was even more fit then what she'd fantasized.

Riley unbuttoned his pants, slipping her hand in over his boxers, feeling his hard length stretching the cotton of his boxer briefs.

"Riley" he gasped at her touch.

She kissed his cheek, moving closer to his ear, "I want you to fuck me."

"We need a condom." He breathed as he felt her fingers slip through the fly, stroking him.

Riley kissed him on the lips slowly before climbing off him, "I've got some in the bedroom."

Lucas watched her, naked except for her high heels as she bent down to pick up the bottle of Moscato before she looked to him, a smile on her lips as she backed out of the living room.

He kicked off his shoes, pulled his pants and boxers off as quickly as he could before following her to the bedroom. He was surprised to see her at the foot of the bed, the bottle of wine sitting on the nightstand and a box of condoms in her hand.

Riley felt her heart racing as he moved towards her quickly, he snatched the box of condoms with one hand while the other was behind her, holding her as they kissed before falling back onto the bed.

He kissed his way down her neck as his hands massaged her breasts before he sucked on one nipple swirling his tongue over it three times before moving to the other one, hearing the purrs of pleasure escaping her lips.

His hand moved between her legs, teasing her again before he slipped his two fingers into her.

"Yes" she gasped as he thrust several times, his thumb rubbing over her clit as he brought her close once more.

He could see her eyes rolling back as she got close again as he pulled his fingers out.

Her mouth hung open as she forced herself to sit up, before she could ask what he was doing his fingers that had just been inside of her, pleasing her were at her lips. She sucked them in, tasting herself off him, letting her tongue trace them as she watched how trained his eyes were on her.

She groped the bed for the box of condoms picking it up as she kept eye contact with him as she used one hand to open it. Pulling one out, quickly moving to open it before scooting back on the bed.

Lucas crawled after her, his hand on her knee as he kissed along her thigh, every so often dragging his tongue, hearing her squeal playfully before he nuzzled her legs apart before slowly tasting her.

Her body danced in reaction to the touch of his tongue.

His hands held her hips down as her legs dug into his back.

"Fuck" she gasped her hands automatically going to his head, her fingers twisting into his hair.

If he died right now, he would die a happy man.

She felt her body curl as the orgasm rippled throughout her, gasps and moans of pleasure escaped.

Hearing her, feeling her, tasting her made his cock swollen as he moved over her body, grabbing the open condom wrapper and taking it out, he stared into her chestnut brown eyes, "Are you ready?"'

"Please Lucas, I need this." Her eyes dropped watching him roll it down his shaft before bringing the tip to circle her clit, she gasped before grabbing his upper arms, searching for words to ask for what she wanted.

The moment she grabbed him he knew he couldn't wait any longer as he guided his cock to her wet, hot, core, slowly pushing into her. Feeling her body pull in him, stretch to accept him.

She felt better than any other woman he'd ever been with, which he could count on one hand. But Lucas had never anticipated a woman could feel _this_ good, _this_ electrifying as he began a slow rhythm.

Riley felt filled in a way she hadn't realized was possible has his hands slid down her arms before their fingers entwined and the pace picked up.

This had been exactly what she needed as she listened to him murmuring the pleasure he felt being inside of her. She still wanted more as she locked her ankles together behind his back as her body arched against his chest, "Hard Lucas, harder."

He threw his head back at her request, driving into her harder, feeling her cling to him as a moan escaped her lips encouraging more from him as they continued into a needy, feverish dance as Lucas climaxed a moment before Riley followed.

They collapsed together, Lucas ran his hands over her hair, his hands resting on her face as he got lost in her eyes, "Wow" he breathed, something about this woman was unlike any other he had ever met.

"Yeah" Riley felt her heart still racing as she sat up, "I don't, I usually don't, do something like this."

Lucas gave her a comforting smile, "I don't either."

She watched as he rolled off her, taking her hand before bringing it to his lips. She glanced at the clock on her dresser, "It's not even midnight yet, still a few minutes away."

"We do have that wine."

"I think it's on the floor somewhere." She giggled.

"The ball will drop in a few minutes, we should have a drink, ring in the new year, and then we can do whatever you want to do."

"I'll go get some glasses." Riley slipped off the bed, backing out of the room before going to the kitchen. She couldn't believe it, she'd just had, the most amazing sex with a man she saw ever morning when getting coffee before going to work, a man she'd never spoken to until tonight and it felt amazing.

She grabbed two glasses, returning to the bedroom, seeing that he'd found the television remote and had put on Ryan Seacrest. He smiled to her as he stood with the pale night light, still nude as he opened the bottle.

"Come here." He felt his breath hitch when he saw her, he wanted her again, he wanted to feel her body react to his touch again, but for now he watched her step towards him, holding out the glasses as he poured the wine.

Riley was searching for something to say as the voice of Ryan Seacrest and whoever his co-host for the night was started the end of the countdown.

"Four…Three…Two…One! Happy New Year!" The bedroom flickered with the blue light of the television, the music from time square, the clink of their glasses together. Their eyes were locked on each other, nervous smiles on their lips as they took slow sips before setting the glasses down, Lucas pulled Riley to him, one hand caressing her face before combing into her hair before kissing her.

Riley could survive forever on kisses like this, but could they last a lifetime? She wondered as she pulled back breathlessly before picking up her wine glasses and taking another sip, "So um, what is it you do?"

Lucas chuckled before taking a sip of his wine, "I'm a Resident in the ER, a few blocks from here actually. You?"

She bit her lip as she looked down, "I'm a Resident in Pediatrics, a few blocks from here."

"What year?" he sat on the bed.

"Third year, you?"

"Third year." She sat next to him, "We probably just miss each other in the cafeteria all the time."

"We should meet up for coffee sometime."

"I would like that." She took his wine glass and hers setting them down, "Right now, I want to lay in this bed with you naked, kiss you, share secrets we've never told anyone else."

"I have to ask you something first."

"What?"

"What did you see in that guy you were engaged to, he seems like a total ass."

She dropped her face into her hands sighing, "On paper, he was perfect. We met in college, great finance major, was on the right track to doing well. And he did, it kind of snowballed, and was like this checklist relationship. But something was missing, and I accepted it, because a relationship isn't as exciting as a fling, at least that's what I thought."

Lucas reached out to her, tilting her head up, "My last girlfriend, perfect on paper too. But she had that checklist thing going on, and I was not up to speed with her at all. She also didn't understand the hours."

"Yeah neither did mine." Riley shrugged.

"Come here." He pulled her onto his lap, "I don't want to talk about our exes anymore. I want to enjoy the first moments of the new year here, in bed with you."

"Good" She draped her arms around his neck before kissing him, before dropping her hands to his chest, giggling as he pulled her close before they crawled under the blankets.

* * *

Riley felt his strong arms around her when she woke up, she nuzzled him before planting kissed on his jawline. She felt him pull her closer and on top of him. She purred as she felt his hands move over her body.

Lucas was awake the moment she kissed him, just as he had been the two times in the middle of the night when they got lost in each other. "You're insatiable."

"You are just as insatiable as me Doctor." She moved down his body, already knowing little touches that would make him react as her lips moved over him. Her fingers stroked his shaft, already excited from just being near her.

Lucas was transfixed as he watched her, feeling the sensation of her touch as her hand moved to grip him, he thrust into her hand, finding himself digging his hands into the sheets of the bed as he watched her dark hair cascade down like a waterfall as her tongue ran over him, before she took the tip between her lips.

He was going to lose it right then and there, but he wasn't ready to. No, he needed to feel what else she was going to do as he felt her tongue swirl around him and then down before he felt her lips on his balls. His eyes rolled back in his head, he was hers, now and forever if this is what she wanted to do to him.

Riley gently sucked on him before running her tongue over his length again before letting her hands take over while she pushed her hair back, looking up at him. Never had she seen a man react to her like this, a man who looked at her like an enchantress.

She took him deep, deeper than she had any other man before. The sensation, the knowledge of that, the intimacy heightened everything as she created a steady, slow, teasing rhythm, though she wasn't sure who she was teasing; him or herself.

Pulling away she let her hand take over as she looked at him, "Where do you want to cum?"

Lucas was dazed, no woman had ever asked him that. He didn't know how to respond, "Where do you want me to cum?" he watched as she licked her lower lip and then bit it nervously. "Your breasts."

Riley nodded, "Don't hold back." She encouraged as she took him deep between her lips again, enjoying the feel of his hard, thick length in her mouth until she felt the familiar twitch, heard the moans escaping his lips as she pulled back, getting the first pure taste of him as it hit her lips before covering her breasts.

Lucas sat up, looking at the woman in front of him, it was a sight to see her, licking her lips, smiling at him. He pulled her close kissing her, his hand dropping to her breasts, massaging them before pulling away, and bringing his fingers to his mouth.

At this moment, watching Lucas, she never wanted to leave this bedroom. Could they just stay here forever, pleasing each other and themselves? Did the real world have to come crashing down on them?

She took his hand, sucking on his middle finger, tasting him off his own hand. Her body feeling a pulse of lust she had never experienced before. The past not even twenty-four hours were nothing but a heightened sexual high she never wanted to come down from.

Lucas kissed her neck, wishing he never had to leave this woman, afraid whatever this spell was would be broken.

"I don't want this to end." She confessed.

"Neither do I." Lucas looked in her eyes, knowing that whatever this was, it was more, it had to be more than a one night fling.

"I have to help my Dad with something this afternoon."

"I have to help my wacky neighbor, are you on tonight?"

"I worked yesterday, got today off, working early tomorrow, you?"

"Same" he sighed, "I shouldn't be too long with my neighbor, I could come over tonight with some take out, we could watch a movie."

She breathed him in, keeping her eyes shut tightly, "Sounds perfect." Kissing him, ready to give herself to him again.

* * *

Lucas hated leaving her, but he did. Feeling silly as he dressed in her living room, while she just wore an old high school t-shirt. Just when he thought she couldn't be sexier, she'd proven him wrong.

When he got home he took a shower, enjoying the steam around him, but wishing Riley was with him. He wanted, no needed to feel her naked body again. It was more than that though. He couldn't explain it, but when they had been talking, sharing their so-called secrets between sessions of pleasure and sleep he realized he was falling for her, hard and fast.

For now, he had to get through this date with Mr. Matthews daughter. He dressed in a pair of jeans, pulled on a v-neck t-shirt and then his favorite cardigan over it. He had a feeling the daughter wasn't interested in this, she was probably just as sick of the suggestion as he was. At least Lucas knew that in a few hours he would have Riley back in his arms, and he was going to learn as much about her as he could, even if it took a lifetime.

As he was getting ready to leave he got a message from the blonde, a picture of her laying in bed with a brunette girl and another man. _You missed out_.

He felt a shiver ripple through his body, thankful that he had met Riley the night before instead of giving into, whatever this was.

* * *

Riley hated letting him leave, it was almost like a piece of her soul had walked out of her apartment. She knew he would be back later, with Chinese takeout, they would watch a movie—though she was sure that wasn't all they would do.

She straightened up her apartment before showering, her body still feeling the vibrations of his touch. She craved it like a drug now, an addiction she never wanted to get over.

She was dreading this coffee date her father set her up on. It wouldn't last long she was sure of it. As soon as she could escape this neighbor she planned to pick up some candles, more condoms since they already used the whole box.

She received a message from Maya, revealing she'd hooked up with Charlie and Sarah the night before. She rolled her eyes, and had a feeling it probably wasn't the first time. At least now there was honesty.

As she dressed she pulled on her black lace bra and matching panties, having them on under her t-shirt and jeans. She was already thinking about Lucas undressing her, her body reacting, wishing she could block the images for just a little while as she made her way to the bakery.

* * *

"Lucas, you are going to adore my daughter." Cory told him as they entered the bakery, he looked around but didn't see Riley just yet.

Lucas just nodded as he followed Cory to the counter to order coffee. He looked around, wondering if he'd ever seen this mysterious daughter, "Sir, what makes you so sure about that?"

"Oh, I just know, you're both doctors."

"I know lots of doctors Sir, most of them and I are not compatible."

Cory shook his head at the younger man, "You date ER docs, or Surgeons, right?"

Lucas shrugged, it wasn't false but he did interact with them more than others. "I guess."

"My girl she's not in one of those crazy adrenalin rush, ego driven departments."

"So, she's what in the psych department?"

"Pediatrics" Cory told him before he ordered three coffees.

Lucas knew his mouth was hanging open just slightly. Was it possible? No, it couldn't be, could it?

"Go to that table Lucas." Cory instructed, wondering if maybe he'd said something that got to the boy.

"Yes of course." Lucas took a seat at one of the high café tables, his back to the door. All he could think about was if it was her, what did it mean?

Cory joined him and a moment later the three coffees were brought over, all in to-go cups. Cory immediately went to work fixing his coffee and keeping an eye on the door. "She should be here in a minute, she texted to tell me she left."

Lucas nodded, before grabbing three packets of sugar, shaking them nervously before tearing them open and pouring them in. He ignored the concerned look from his neighbor as he took the wood stir stick and mixed it together before adding a dash of cream.

"Don't be nervous, you two are going to hit it off, I'm sure of that."

"Why are you so sure?"

"I just know." Cory shrugged before smiling towards the door, waving his daughter over.

Lucas was sure he could hear his leg shaking under the table, the nervous energy boiling over as he turned around to see her. Her dark hair straight, she was dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, stylish blazer and a scarf. She turned to him slowly, before their eyes met, "I'm Lucas Friar."

She couldn't believe it, she blinked several times before shaking his hand, "Riley Matthews." Of all the men in New York City that could be the one her father was dead-set on setting her up with, was the man she'd been fantasizing about, the man she'd had the night before, and again this morning.

"Oh, we need cinnamon, I'll be right back." Cory left the table.

Lucas looked around, "So, you're the girl my wacky neighbor has been trying to set me up with huh?"

"And you're the guy my Dad is sure is perfect for me." Riley sat next to Lucas, "Still want to come over for that movie?"

He nodded, "As soon as we can get out of here, I say we go hang out, alone. I want to know more about you."

"I want to know more about you as well." She smiled, "Is this one for me?"

"Yeah it is." Lucas watched as she took three packs of sugar and did exactly what he had, a small chuckle escaping him.

"What's funny?"

"I used three packets of sugar, your Dad looked at me like I was crazy."

Riley shook her head, "He's probably already planning a wedding, and probably has baby names picked out for us."

Lucas shrugged, "Good for him, but I'd rather when the time comes we plan our own wedding, and pick our own baby names."

She took a sip of coffee, watching him watch her, "We'll discuss that when we get to it, Dr. Friar."

"Whatever you say Dr. Matthews." Lucas smirked just as Cory came back with the cinnamon.

"So, you two getting along?"

"Wonderfully, Dad you can go." Riley gave her father a look.

Cory pouted, "Fine, Dr. Friar, you treat my girl well."

"I promise I will Sir." Lucas couldn't take his eyes off of Riley.

She leaned on the table, staring into his green eyes, "You realize now that my Mom owns this place, we have to hang out here for a little bit before going back to my place."

"As long as I'm hanging out with you I don't care where we are."

* * *

Riley stretched her body, moving towards the warm mass of muscle that should be laying next to her only to find the bed empty. She sat up, seeing his pager on his nightstand so he hadn't left on an early morning call. "Lucas?" she called out.

"Stay in bed" He called her before coming in the bedroom a moment later with a bakery box and two coffees.

"What are you doing?" She ran her hand through her hair.

He leaned down giving her a quick peck on the lips, "It's our first day as Attendings, we're not on until later, but I thought we should celebrate now."

"I love the way you think, almost as much as I love you." She squirmed back on the bed, "What did you get?"

"Coffee of course." He handed her one before sitting on the bed "And some special pastries."

"How special?" She took the box from him, pulling off the red and white string, opening the box to find two caramel eclairs and a diamond ring. "Lucas?"

He took the ring out, "I love you, each day I fall more in love with you. If I'm not thinking about my patients, I'm thinking about you. I never want that to stop. I want to spend the rest of our lives together, I want us to have kids, go on ridiculously cheesy family vacations together, honeymoon in Paris, and I don't mean Texas. Dr. Riley Matthews, will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will, of course I will." She felt him slip the ring on her finger before she threw her arms around him kissing him. "I am so glad you helped get that confetti out of my dress that night."

Lucas chuckled, "Anytime Riley, anytime at all." He pushed the pastries to the side before lowering himself over her as they kissed.


End file.
